A Stormy Night's Passion
by Ignatius N Kaldwell
Summary: When a thunderstorm scares Risa, the only consolation she can find is in the arms of her twin Riku. One Shot! RisaxRiku


Riku sat with her back propped up on the back board of her bed as she read a book. She looked over at her sister Risa, she was lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, ankles crossed, as she worked on her home work. Riku glanced at the doors in their room that led to a balcony. The sky was darkening and suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and it began to pour. Risa jumped and quickly grabbed the blanket that was sprawled across her bed tightly. The homework sheets slid off of the bed, forgotten.

Riku ran to the door and locked it tight, pulling the curtain closed and leaveing the storm outside. She turned around and glanced over at her sister. Risa was curled up into a ball holding the blanket tightly with her eyes clenched shut.

"Risa, calm down its only a little thunder" Riku said as she crossed the room to sit on her sister's bed. Riku gently pulled her sister onto her lap and began running her finger's through Risa's hair, trying to calm her.

"Y-you know I-I don't like t-t-thunder." Risa said hiding her face in her sister's chest.

Riku sat there continuing to sooth her sister. She felt the little body in her arms jump as thunder clashed again, followed by a shock of lightning.

...

**Risa's POV**

_I always hated thunder. It made me feel like such a little kid! While I hid my face in my sister's chest, I could feel the warmth coming off of her. It was soothing and it made me feel so safe. Was she aggravated by my childlike behavior? Was she annoyed with me? I just had to know. I slowly looked up into her eyes, the eyes that mirrored my own, but all I saw there was caring. She smiled down at me and I found myself having to hide my face once more. This time, not from the thunder, but rather because I had thoughts of kissing my own sister. I hid the blushing on my face as I tried to banish the thoughts from my mind._

...

Riku had always loved her sister, even when she got aggravated with how easily Risa gets hurt. Since they were young Riku always wanted to protect her from everything. As Riku held her sister in her arms she wished she could take away Risa's pain. As she looked up at Riku, Riku could see the longing in her eyes. For what, she wasn't sure, but when Risa turned away from her, Riku could feel the heat coming off of her sister. The only thing Riku could think of was that Risa was blushing. Why? She wasn't sure. Riku laid her cheek against her sister's silky smooth hair which smelled faintly of flowers, just like it did most days. Riku couldn't help but have a few unsister-like thoughts run through my mind.

As the two girls sat on the bed Riku gave in to the urge to kiss her sister. She tilted Risa's head towards hers and gently brushed her lips against he sister's for but a moment. Their eyes shut for that brief moment, Riku pulled back and for the first time, looked away from her sister.

Risa's eyes lingered on her sisters face for a few moments, before they began to move down her body quickly then back to her face. Risa slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on the line of Riku's jaw, sending chills down Riku's spine.

Riku turned back to her sister and kissed her once more but with a little more force. Risa returned it with as much passion, as one of her legs stretched out pushing her closer to Riku but knocking off the last of the homework pages from the bed.

Outside their door the rain increased and thunder rang out. Risa clung to her sister and her sister kissed her once more. "Don't worry Risa I will keep you safe." she said and pulled her close, her hand resting on her hips. Risa tilted her head so her lips brushed Riku's making her open her lips once more for another kiss.

Riku's hands traveled along her sisters body, her hands had a mind of there own, taking the actions her brain protested that were so wrong. Riku's hands traveled up the inside of Risa's leg and then brushed her underwear under her silky night gown. Risa pulled herself closer to the hand as the two girls kissed. Riku pulled out of the kiss and moved so that Risa was now lying on her back on the bed. Riku flipped so she was above her sister. She put both of her legs between Risa's forcing them open slightly as she propped her self up on her hands but bent her head so that she kissed her deeply once more. Riku's hand traveled once more down and pulled off Risa's underwear, her fingers rubbing directly against her sensitive spot.

Risa let out a small moan as their lips touched once more. Riku ever so slightly ran her finger around Risa's clit, exciting more moan's from her. Riku slowly pushed a finger into her sister, lavishing in the tender feeling of her sister. A clap of thunder rang out once more making Risa jump but she moved so quickly that Riku's probing fingers hit her G spot sending chills of pleasure up her body like the lightning outside. She couldn't help but let out a small long moan.

Risa gathered herself and moved her mouth to kiss and nip at Riku's neck. Riku, in response gently rubbed Risa's clit with her thumb making her sister moan out once more. The sound gave pleasure to Riku as she added a second finger moving them in and out speeding up the motion.

...

**Risa's POV**

_As Riku moved inside of me I couldn't help but arch my back and let out another moan. I moved my head so that I could kiss her once more. I rocked my body with her movements to increase the speed, Oh how I loved the feeling of her inside of me. Every so often she would hit a spot or stretch her fingers in such a way I thought I might explode. I found my own hands reaching up and taking her underwear off and beginning to tease her with my own fingers until I pinched her clit, rubbing it between my two fingers as I slid in to her. Riku let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard. My body contracted and I could feel her fingers even tighter in side of me as I came on her hand and my blanket. I let out another moan despite myself as she pulled her fingers out giving one last brush against my clit. That's when I took my chance and started moving my fingers in side of her quickly even though she was on top of me. I could see her arms going weak and rolled us over so now I was on top. She did not take long but she finally came. I lay down in her arms giving her a gentle kiss. "You know I love you" I said and I saw her smile as she kissed me back. Then she spoke the words I had wished she said many nights. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I nodded and kissed her once more as I closed my eyes resting my head on her arm that was wrapped around me. I could feel when her breathing got deeper and Riku was finally asleep. Smiling with content, I fell asleep myself._

...

**FIN**


End file.
